The ETERNAL STRUGGLE
by RudolphZoey
Summary: Cloud meets an All time Favorite main Character of mine! What'll happen and What is this new danger to Lectra (Cloud's World). Rated PG-13 because there is nudity in the first chapter (none after that) and Vulgar Language!
1. Lifestream!

The ETERNAL STUGGLE

  
**The first of MANY chapters, I can assure you, but you'll have to be patient, I got two more fics on site already, and I am working on all of them at once!** **Cloud dusts off his hands, sheathes the Ultima Weapon and looks disdainfully at the Multi-Colored weapon he just destroyed easily!**  
  
**Cloud**: All too easy! What do you think Teioh?

**Teioh**: Not bad! You did quite well! Didn't even stand a chance...

**Cloud**: Now, on to our destination: Mideel, the Tropic Island!

**Flashback begins to about an hour ago...**  
  
**The saddest story, you can ever imagine! Cloud, after losing his beloved Aeris in Final Fantasy 7, left the group once Sephiroth had been stopped! But what will happen to him? Little does he know, the whole group is following him!**  
  
**Cloud**: DAMN IT!!! WHY, WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER!! I want to calm down, but I just can't, how CAN I???? I LOST HER!!! I must go to meet my destiny! Into the...(gulps)...lifestream.

**??????**: I can't let you do that, I mean WE can't!

**  
  
Cloud looks behind him, and sees ALL 7 of the others still with him and sees one more person, THE LAST person he expected to see! ZACK!**  
  
**Zack**: If you go, we will all die!

**Tifa**: I also can't live without you!

**Barret**: Yo man, we all need you, and I ain't letting you go to no @$#@% place like that lifestream!

**Red XIII**: You have always stood by me and helped me, you are our friend!

**Cid**: You helped me understand! Now Sheila and I are married, and we couldn't be happier. That was cuz SHE REALLISED, when I didn't the importance of taking it slowly! I love her, and none of it would have been possible without you Cloud!

**Yuffie**: You helped me understand friendship! Also you helped my Town with the Materia problem.

**Cait Sith**: Because of you, I understand how to not be a puppet and listen to my heart!

**Vincent**: I finally understand that caring is not all bad!

**All but Cloud**: DON'T GO!!

**Cloud**: (quietly, but full of anger) You don't understand, do you? Even if I wanted to stay, I can't! I feel a sense of Destiny in the lifestream, I MUST GO!!

**Zack**: Then you must kill all of us first first!

**Cloud**: I won't, not ever! I must meet her!

**Tifa**: Aeris?

**Cloud**: I don't even know, maybe it isn't even Aeris, but I do know that, I will meet my soulmate there. Without her, I can't survive!

**Tifa**: Don't...

**Red XIII**:....let him go Tifa.

**Tifa**: I...CAN'T!!! I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!!!!!

**Red XIII**: You must. Nothing is going to change him now! Sephiroth and Jenova have taken their toll on him. He isn't Cloud anymore, he is just a failed Laboratory experiment, cold hearted, the way Vincent was. He might even be the next Sephiroth!

**Tifa**: HUH?

**Cloud**:........See ya!

**Cloud walks off leaving everyone behind looking baffled! He walks and walks and sees the chocobo, Teioh (named after Joe's Black one). This one was a Golden one, The best one he had! He had told the farm to forget that he ever had that chocobo in the farm, and make a stable for another chocobo. He gets on Teioh and says "AWAY TEIOH", off they go. They head to the Hidden Island!**  
  
**Teioh**: What is that?

**Cloud**: I am glad that you can talk with me. WHAT IS THAT? IT LOOKS LIKE EMERALD WEAPON, BUT IS THE SAME COLOR AS RUBY?? WHAT THE...

**Strange Weapon**: I am Multicolorweapon, meet your doom, I have the power of Emerald and Ruby weapons COMBINED, DIE!

**Cloud**: Well, prepare for a fight, like NONE OTHER!!!

**Flashback Ends...**  
  
**Cloud and Teioh have finally made it to Mideel, and if Cloud hadn't been lost in his thoughts, he might have seen the Highwind on the other side of the forest...**  
  
**INSIDE THE HIGHWIND!!**  
  
**Zack**: Look, we can't let Cloud go into the Lifestream, right?

**Barret**: I ain't no 'xpert, but I know this, if Cloud goes in there, HE WON'T COME OUT ALIVE!!

**Tifa**: Don't say that, I love him!

**Cid**: WHAT THE $&%^$#@ BLOODY ##^*$&#^$ IS THAT?? (points out the window)

**Barret**: Dunno?

**Vincent**: I'll take a look (transforms to Chaos).

**Chaos**: One of the cool things about being Chaos is that you can fly!

**Chaos flys up to check it out and screaches with fear, so badly that he transforms back to Vincent about 100 meters above the ground, luckily Cait Sith saw this and ordered the Giant Moogle (the one he rides) to catch Vincent!**  
  
**Zack**: What was it?

**Vincent**: First thing is first, thanks Cait Sith!

**Cait Sith**: No problem, glad to do it!

**Vincent**: Secondly, I thought he killed her!

**Cid**: THAT'S @#$*^& enough of that, WHO KILLED WHO!!!!!??

**Vincent**: Why, Sephiroth kill Aeris or course!

**Zack**: WHA? That was AERIS flying up there? (looks at her) Heh heh, now that she is close, she actually looks cute!

**Red XIII**: Aeris...(runs out)

**Barret**:??????? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT??

**Tifa**: Don't you remember Barret? Oh no, you were unconscious, while that was the case, Red and Aeris became really close friends, they learned how to talk to each other through telepethy so they could share all their secrets!

**Yuffie**: So WHAT??? That doesn't solve our problem of how to get Cloud to not go into the lifestream!

**Cid**: Hate ta say it, but the ninja's right! We should be concentrating on how to get him to not go in!

**Zack**: Maybe if I lead an attack against him with Tifa and Yuffie!

**Tifa**: Might work! If that is Aeris, we might want to invite her to help us!

**Meanwhile, Outside!**  
  
**Red XIII**: Is it really you, Aeris? My best friend!

**Aeris**: Yea, it's me!

**Red XIII**: Let me sniff for a second! I can tell you apart from anyone!

**Aeris**: NOTHING BUT SNIFF!!

**Red XIII starts sniffing at Aeris, turns around three times, then jumps up and down!**  
  
**Red XIII**: IT IS YOU! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!

**Aeris**: So any updates I should know about?

**Red XIII**: Yep, Cloud is going to go into the Lifestream to search for "her"

**Aeris**: Who?

**Red XIII**: We're not entirely sure!

**??????**: Hiya, do you want to be a part of the party?

**Aeris**: Huh??? Cloud?

**??????**: Wha?? Oh, sorry, guess I should introduce myself! I am Zack, the orginal member of Soldier who went with Sephiroth to Nibelheim. Cloud was there, but was in a Shinra Uniform!

**Aeris**: Why do you look EXACTLY like Cloud except you have Green eyes, Cloud has blue!

**Zack**: Dunno.

**Aeris**: One more thing, if Cloud wasn't a member of Soldier, How come he has Mako eyes (spirit energy eyes)?

**Zack**: Oh he WAS a member of soldier, just wasn't in 1st class! I was, he was 2nd class. I guess he got infused with a lot more spirit energy after he had been found in Nibelheim. He was bleeding profusely, but he was alive, I was too. Hojo took us both to the Nibel reactor and sealed us inside the spirit chambers. I thought we were dead for sure, to become monsters like the ones Sephiroth and I saw, but... Cloud saved us! What happened was, he SMASHED OPEN HIS Chamber, then broke mine, we made it to Midgar!

**Red XIII**: One question. If Cloud was in Midgar, where the hell were you?

**Zack**: After I gave Cloud the Buster Sword, I searched for another weapon. I came across an abandoned werehouse and on the table, I saw a beautiful sword. If Sephiroth's Masamune was the symbol of evil, this sword must have been the sword of light! It's name? The Excalibur 2. I ran over and picked it up, jammed my Materia (Knights of Round linked with HP Absorb, Master Summon Linked with MP absorb, Mime linked with Counter (support), Mastered Final Attack and Mastered Revive). I already had (Mastered Counter attack, Mastered Counter Attack, Mastered Revive linked to Master All, Mastered Speed plus, Mastered AP Plus, Mastered Gil Plus, and Mastered Exp Plus! A good thing too, because I came face to face with Super POWER STRENGTHER!! I was fighting for the whole time, I only got out of the battle yesterday!

**They see Jenova heading for Mideel and they enter Mideel to help him, only to find he needs no help!**  
  
**Zack**: WHAT THE HELL??

**All of them sit and watch as Cloud fights. Jenova hits him with tentacle taking out 1500 hp, and Cloud immediately summons Knights of the Round! (Summons 9999 HP damage X 13)**  
  
**Zack**: HOW THE... HELL?? DOES HE DO THAT??

**Aeris**: Must be the Counter Support type. He must have it linked to a Mime!

**After Jenova is destroyed, Cloud runs to the lifestream!**  
  
**Tifa**: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Zack**: I don't think we should stop him, if he could beat Jenova that easily, it might not be wise!

**Tifa**: I don't care!

**Aeris**: He'll be fine!

**Tifa**: I hope so...

**Cloud approached the lifestream edge and doesn't even have to enter for inside, he sees the most BEAUTIFUL thing he had EVER seen!! A girl not much older than Aeris, was standing on the shore of the lifestream. She was completely naked, and when she realised it, she shouted!**  
  
**Girl**: What the heck?? Moon Cosmic POWER!!!

**Before he could even move, the girl was surrounded by light and when it subsided, she was wearing a beautiful outfit. It was quite tight actually. He looked at her face and almost gasped, her eyes were a sparkling blue and her hair looked like it actually shone like gold. She was absolutely beautiful!**  
  
**Girl**: WHERE THE HELL AM I???

**Cloud**: Calm down! I realise that you were the one I was sent to find in the Lifestream!

**Girl**: Really? Well, where am I?

**Cloud**: You are on the planet Cetra!

**Girl**: Where is Cetra?

**Cloud**: I'll explain that later, but first (blushes) why were you naked?

**Girl**: (blushing) well, all I remember was fighting the powers of darkness, and all of a sudden, found myself floating in some green liquid. Next thing I knew, I was here with you gaping at my naked body!

**Cloud**: What kind of Materia did you use to change into those clothes?

**Girl**: MATERIA????? WHAT'S MATERIA???

**Barret**: SHI...She doesn't even know what materia is! This is going to take a while!

**Girl**: My name is Serena, and in this form I am Sailor Moon, what's your name?

**Cloud**: I am Cloud, and these are my friends Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Zack. EH WHA!! AERIS??? YOU--RE DEAD!!

**Aeris**: I came back, I may not have Jenova's cells, But I am of the Cetra, I can come back as often as is necessary!

**Serena**: You don't mind if we get out of here, do you, that green liquid gives me the creeps!

**Cloud**: Hang on, WHO'S THAT????

**Well this is certainly a strange turn. From fighting Jenova to Meeting a new Weapon and Aeris revived. And who is this new Girl Serena? And what is her power. I REALLY WANNA WANNA KNOW, hold on, I am telling the story, Guess I'd better get thinking!**  
  



	2. Mina and Lita!

The eternal Struggle, Mina and Lita. Mina and Lita (Eternal Struggle)   
  
**I am really sorry about how long it has taken me to get this up. I have been thinking and thinking about this story, how to get it underway, and I finally got it. I waited for the other stories until I had at LEAST started this one. Enjoy.** **If you remember last chapter, Cloud has just met Serena, and someone or something is coming out of the lifestream.**  
  
**Cloud**: WHO'S THAT???

**They see a man coming out of the Stream of Green. He looked scared, but when he saw Serena, his face brightened.**  
  
**Man**: Hyaaaa!! (tosses a rose) (transforms to Tuxedo Mask).

**Serena**: Darian! I missed you so much! Don't worry, they're friends.

**Once all introductions were done, Cloud realized that this Darian was Serena's boyfriend.**  
  
**Cloud**: So what do we do now? We got to get you two back to your world, I also wouldn't mind going!

**Darian**: Ha, ha, ha. So you will Cloud, I can see that you are strong, so let's see just how strong you are!

**Cloud stands in his fighting stance and is ready to attack. Darian hits him with a rose, and Cloud counters with a vicsious slash with his Sword, Darian staggers. All of a Sudden, Serena uses the imperium crystal to heal him.**  
  
**Darian**: Well done, you are strong, very well...

**All of a sudden, a blue portal appears, and out walks a pink-haired girl.**  
  
**Serena**: RINI!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!! Thank goodness!

**Rini**: Hi Serena, mom!

**Cloud**: You have had a child??? She looks about 6!

**Rini**: 8 actually.

**Cloud**: How old are you Serena?

**Serena**: 16.

**Cloud**: That would mean you had her when you were 8!

**Rini**: No, no, you don't understand, she had me when she was 30, I come from her future, (thinking: mine too now).

**Cloud**: Oh, I see, and how did you get here?

**Rini**: I opened the gate, silly!

**Darian**: Could you get us back to our world?

**Rini**: Sure, I could take only 1 other person now, though, we'd have to find Pu to get all of us back.

**Cloud**: Very well, I shall go with her!

**Darian**: What do you think Serena?

**Serena**: I have no problem with that, as long as Rini doesn't.

**Rini**: I don't mind if he comes along. Maybe he can meet Sailor V or J.

**Cloud**: Huh?

**Rini**: You wait and see!

**Rini quickly opens another blue gate.**  
  
**Rini**: Well, get through!

**Cloud**: I'm going! I just need to say bye to the others first.

**Rini**: Okay.

**Cloud walks over to Tifa and the others to tell them about what is going on!**  
  
**Tifa**: YOU'RE WHAT??? I WON'T LET YOU!!

**Aeris**: Calm down Tifa, I don't see a problem with this...

**Tifa**: You don't...

**Aeris**: Don't what, eh Tifa?

**Tifa**: .......................

**Cloud**: How about the rest of you?

**Cid**: I am sure I speak for all of us, be #$@#!@#$ careful you little ^#$!#%@%!!!!

**Rini**: Come on Cloud, the portal will close in less than a minute, I can't keep it open any longer than that!

**Cloud**: Right, see ya guys, don't worry. I will be coming back here!

**Yuffie**: Take care.

**Cloud**: You too!

**Cloud quickly runs to the portal and disappears through it. Immediately, he felt a strange sensation, everything went black. It was almost like being hit with a bunch of anvils. All of a sudden, everything came into focus. He saw that he was on a black path, he didn't know what he was on, but it sure was interesting. Next thing he knew, Rini was beside him!**  
  
**Rini**: The portal is closed. We're in my world. Come on, you had better stay with me!

**Rini quickly walked off to Cloud's left, and Cloud followed her, to the park. On the way, he notices that the buildings don't look very different from back home, just look newer. For some weird reason though, he could actually read some of the writing on the signs. In the park, there were 4 people standing near swings, all girls. Two of them had hair down to the waist (one had black hair (and brown eyes), the other had golden hair and blue eyes, like Serena, only her hair came down to her waist not her knees). The last two girls had shorter hair, one of these last two girls had short blue hair. To go with this, she also had blue eyes, though not as bright as Serena's or the new golden-haired girl. The last girl had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and it looked like it might have gone to about halfway down her back (if it had not been tied), she also had soft brown eyes.**  
  
**Black-haired girl**: Hi Rini! Who's your friend?

**Golden-haired girl**: Well whoever he is, he's CUTE!!

**Rini**: His name is Cloud, allow me to introduce, Raye (points at the black haired girl), Amy (points at the blue haired girl), Lita (points at the brown haired girl), and Mina (points at golden-haired girl).

**Cloud**: Hi girls, really nice names you have.

**Amy**: Thanks.

**Rini**: Have you guys seen Amara, Michele, and Puu anywhere?

**Lita**: Yeah, I saw them all over there. Mind if I come with you?

**Cloud**: (blushes) Great.

**Mina**: I'm coming too.

**Cloud**: (blushes even more) This is too much!

**Lita&Mina**: Huh?

**Cloud**: (wondering why his heart was beating so fast) umm, nothing.

**As Mina, Lita, Rini, and Cloud walk over to try and find Amara, Michelle and Puu (Trista), Cloud starts to wonder if this was why he felt that he had to go to the lifestream. Maybe it was to start the chain of events that lead to his finding Lita and Mina. Mina however can't seem to stop looking at Cloud, Lita is the same way. They both seem to think he is definitely a cool one. Rini, on the otherhand, sees the other 3 senshi over by a tree. She overhears that they are wondering where Rini is. In a strange woosh, Hotaru is next to them, talking with them.**  
  
**Hotaru**: Have you 3 seen Rini?

**Amara**: Nope, and I'm getting worried. I can't find Serena or Darian either!

**Michelle**: Knowing them, they probably all went to a movie together as a family.

**Trista**: FOR A WHOLE DAY??? I DON'T KNOW...Sounds kind of strange don't you think...hang on, do you guys hear something?

**Hotaru**: Sounds like someone giggling!

**Unfortunately, Rini just had to start giggling. So they decided to show themselves.**  
  
**Trista**: Rini!? You had us worried sick, where is Darian and Serena?

**Cloud**: (emerges) In my world.

**Hotaru**: WHA??? WHO IN BLAZES ARE YOU??? SATURN PLANET POW...

**Amara**: WAIT!! I don't sense any evil in him, just an evil that was conquered long ago!

**Rini**: I don't know him very well yet, my mother knows him a little better.

**Michelle**: You mean Serena, don't you little Rini?

**Rini**: Yep! I call her mommy, or mom now. I mean, I can't always call her Serena, can I? She is my mom, or at least, she will be in the future.

**Cloud**: Which one of you girls is puu?

**Trista**: That would be me! Listen, let's all have a meeting at Raye's temple. Cloud, why don't you take Mina and collect the others?

**Cloud**: How did you know my name?

**Trista**: I can sense things like that, like Amara can sense evil. Raye also has that ability. Serena has my ability, but she never needs to use it, for most people just tell her the information she requires.

**Cloud**: I see. (turns to Mina and blushes) Come on Mini...I mean Mina!

**This whole time, Mina and Lita have been staring at Cloud, unable to stop themselves from doing so. When Cloud mentioned her name...**  
  
**Mina**: Cloud... (shakes her head) Right, let's go Cloudsie!

**Cloud**: Cloudsie? (blushing) What's up with that?

**Mina**: Ooops... Did I say that aloud? Shoot! Sorry Cloud! Let's get going!

**Cloud**: Yes let's.

**With one last look at Lita, Cloud was gone, Mina with him. Mina (who was looking thoroughly happy about the way things had turned out) kept staring at him until he stopped walking.**  
  
**Cloud**: All right, what's up? You keep staring at me with a dazed expression in your eyes (thinking: Man she's beautiful).

**Mina**: Is it making you uncomfortable? (thinking: He is SOOOOO cool) I could stop, if you want me to.

**Cloud**: No it's alright beauti...I mean Mina!

**Mina**: Heeheehee, so you think I'm beautiful, well I do think I'm a little bit pretty, but I'm not beautiful.

**Cloud, deciding that it would be best to start getting to know her, instead of concentrating on her looks, starts to think, then comes up with a great idea!**  
  
**Cloud**: What is your favourite thing to do?

**Mina**: Racing in the Arcade!

**Cloud**: Do you have any talents?

**Mina**: Other than Volleyball, no. Lita is a great cook though, and I've noticed her staring at you with a dazed expression in her eyes.

**Cloud**: Are you a good cook?

**Mina**: (sniffling, close to crying) N..No. (starts to cry)

**Cloud**: Don't cry, I think I have a plan to make you into a good cook, but we will have to talk to Lita about it later!

**Mina**: R..Really? (stops crying)

**Cloud**: Yeah I mean it, I think you're great. I have never really tried to cook before, but I am always willing to give it a shot!

**Mina quickly gives him a hug! She said one word "thanks". Then they continued to the park hoping to find Raye and Amy there, but they don't!**  
  
**Cloud**: Where could they be? I wish I knew my way around this town, then we could split up.

**Mina**: No need, I have known them for quite a while, since we were thirteen, in fact, I have a pretty good idea where Amy is going to be. Raye probably went back to the temple, I could give you directions.

**Mina whispers something in Cloud's ear, and then runs off to the Library to find Amy, but then realizes that she has been soooo stupid this whole time, and runs back to Cloud!**  
  
**Cloud**: What's wrong?

**Mina**: Ohhh, I am such an IDIOT!! I could have just called them on their communicators. Drat.

**Cloud**: (smiling) You aren't an idiot, I also forget things sometimes too. To forget is to live, I always say!

**Mina**: Thanks, I'll call them up right now! (pulls out a strange device)

**Cloud**: Hey, can I see that a minute?

**Mina**: Sure, you can even make the call, just push the button next to the face of the girl you want to call.

**Cloud**: Right, umm...what button?

**Mina**: Oh, right, you have to press the face! Sorry.

**Cloud**: (presses Raye's face on the communicator) Got it! Hello, Raye?

**Raye (through Communicator)**: Huh? Oh hi Cloud! Oh, you are using Mina's? Right, so what's up?

**Cloud**: Where are you?

**Raye (through Communicator)**: At the Jubaan High gym, why?

**Cloud**: Well, the Senshi are having a meeting at the Temple! Serena, and Darian won't be there, but I will be!

**Raye (through Communicator)**: Okay, well I had better get things ready, see you soon, bye!

**Cloud**: Now to call up Amy, (presses Amy's face on the communicator). Hi Amy!

**Amy (through Communicator)**: Hi Cloud, what's wrong?

**Cloud**: All the Senshi are going to the Temple for a meeting, Serena won't be there, neither will Darian, I will be present, though.

**Amy (through Communicator)**: Right, see you there!

**Mina**: We had better get going, it'll take us twenty minutes to reach the temple from...

**Cloud**: Somehow I doubt that, which direction is it, and just point directly to it. Don't mind about any buildings in the way!

**Mina**: (pointing directly behind Cloud, where a big building is standing) It's directly that way, but...

**Cloud**: (sweeps her off her feet and carries her in his arms) Hang on tight!

**Cloud, using the strength he gained through battling enemies, leaped high and cleared the building easily. Mina looked into his blue eyes with awe. He then started to run, jumping buildings like they were stones, until in less than five minutes they were at the temple. He put her back on her feet, and kept his arm around her.**  
  
**Mina**: How did you do that?

**Cloud**: That is nothing, I can also fly too. I thought that I shouldn't fly just yet. We would have been here in less than a minute, had I flown.

**Mina**: WOW!!! You are so cool!!

**Cloud**: Geez, now I'm embarassed.

**??????**: Bravo, Bravo!

**Mina**: LITA?? (whispers to Cloud) Better let go Cloud.

**Cloud**: Just getting her here quickly that's all.

**Lita**: Don't worry, I saw you guys coming, that was pretty cool.

**Cloud**: Thanks, and that reminds me, I gotta speak with you later Lita. (whispers to her) It's about Mina.

**Lita**: Got it, well everyone is here. Let's get this meeting underway!

**Inside the Temple...**  
  
**Trista**: Cloud, maybe you had better explain where you got the ability to jump that high and fly.

**Cloud**: I learned the ability from Sephiroth. It took me meeting Gohan to understand it.

**Rini**: Who is Gohan?

**Cloud**: Well, he is a strong kid, stronger than me actually, who is about your age. You would like him. Like his father, he is kind and noble. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt someone he loved though. Part Saiyen, part human. He can fly like me, but is much stronger than I am.

**Rini**: (getting a lovesick look on her face) I really gotta meet him.

**Cloud**: In due time, you will.

**Michelle**: I thought this was a meeting, not a chat room!

**Mina**: Once again, Michelle is right! Now Cloud, how DID you get here?

**Cloud**: Through the gate made by Rini.

**Rini**: I am too drained to summon up another gate for a few days, but Puu can, she can summon one for all of us!

**Amara**: It seems to me, we have a decision to make, granted that Rini must go back with Cloud, and Cloud must go back, but we also have a new enemy here. So some of us must stay!

**Mina**: Well, I am going with Cloud.

**Lita**: Same here!

**Rini**: I have to go with Cloud as well!

**Hotaru**: I, too, shall go with Cloud. I want to be with Rini!

**Trista**: Right, so with Cloud; we have Lita, Mina, Rini, Hotaru, and Cloud! With Amara; we have Michelle, Raye, Amy, Amara, and Myself. Alright, I can handle that. Oh and Rini, I need to talk to you for a minute.

**Rini and Trista go into the other room. In the meeting room...**  
  
**Cloud**: (whispering to Lita) Lita, could you help me teach Mina how to cook?

**Lita**: (whispering to Cloud) Sure thing, we should help her learn to do that. I mean, she'll have a better chance with guys then, right?

**Cloud**: Right!

**Meanwhile, in the other room...**  
  
**Rini**: What's up Puu?

**Trista**: Rini, I am going to give you an upgrade to your gate summoner, it will allow you to summon gates as often as you want, and take through as many as you want! However, the maximum number of people who can go through in a time, is 10 people, so don't overdo it. If you do meet that Gohan guy, you can probably bring him back here with you!

**Rini**: Great! If I need more gates, I'll come back to get you to help too.

**Trista**: Yes, I have the next upgrade, but that one is only for the guardian, that's me! I can take as many as I want, as often as I need.

**Rini walks out of the room, and Cloud is waiting.**  
  
**Cloud**: We ready?

**Mina/Lita/Hotaru/Rini**: Yes.

**Rini**: Oh Cronos, time's great guardian, open the gate and let us through, portal type, 9a!

**Cloud**: What is...

**Before he can finish, the answer showed itself, a blue portal opened in front of Rini, exactly the same as the one he went through. There was one difference though, the outline of the door was pink, not green. Mina, Lita, Rini, Hotaru, and Cloud hurried through it! Next thing they knew, they were in a world. But none of them knew where they were!**  
  
**Rini**: Where are we Cloud?

**Cloud**:..................

**Mina**: Cloud?

**Cloud**: NOOOOO, IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!

**??????**: For once you are right you traitor.

**A man dressed in black armor, with long silver white hair landed in front of them.**  
  
**Mina**: (whispering to the others) This must be Sephiroth, Cloud told me about him.

**Cloud**: Get outta here, we came onto my world in the center of the Crater. Damn, this is dangerous. I don't know if I can beat him alone. GO!!!

**Everyone quickly scales the cliff and is away from the crater quickly. All but two girls.**  
  
**Cloud**: What are you two waiting for? Get going Lita, Mina!

**Mina**: No!

**Lita**: We stay, we shall use materia!

**Sephiroth**: No need. Hmph!

**In an instant, all the materia they had was behind Sephiroth, and Cloud was now worried about the girls.**  
  
**Cloud**: That's it, DIE!!!!!!!

**Cloud's limit guage goes up, but this time, he transformed into another version of himself, only this version had black hair, and green eyes.**  
  
**Angelic Cloud**: Y.O.U.A.R.E.D.E.A.D.M.E.A.T.B.E.C.A.U.S.E.I.H.A.V.E.T.H.E.S.T.R.E.N.G.T.H.O.F.F.I.V.E.H.U.N.D.E.R.E.D.C.L.O.U.D.S! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER OF FIVE HUNDERED CLOUDS! OMNISLASH!!

**Angelic Cloud used the Omnislash, and did 200 times 9999 damage, then did it again, and again, 10 more times.**  
  
**Sephiroth**: URRRGGHHH!!! How the hell did you get to be so strong? (thinking: No matter, as we are linked, I will have his strength in a few minutes, I just gotta stall him for a couple of minutes!)

**Angelic Cloud**: My power comes from truth, not Jenova. I am finally free of her. But not of you Sephiroth. I know what you are doing, and I am going to let you.

**Cloud sits on the ground and waits. While he is waiting, however, the girls are watching him.**  
  
**Lita**: Why let him power up Cloud?

**Angelic Cloud**: I shall never be stronger than Sephiroth, not with him at full power at any rate. (whispering to all but Sephiroth) Actually, I am not completely free of Jenova either, and I never will be.

**Mina**: Then why let him gain the ability to beat you?

**Angelic Cloud**: Don't worry, I won't let him beat me.

**Sephiroth**: I am now ready, prepare to die Cloud!

**They started the fight again, and it looked like they were about equal. Cloud used his Omnislash to start off... By the end of the battle, Angelic Cloud is breathing heavily, so is Sephiroth.**  
  
**Sephiroth**: You *gasp* can't *gasp* WIN!!

**Angelic Cloud**: Wanna *gasp* bet? *gasp* I *gasp* have *gasp* one *gasp* last *gasp* trick *gasp* up *gasp* my *gasp* SLEEVE!!

**Angelic Cloud spreads his legs out into a bow-stance (like Goku **One leg back, the other in front), drops his sword, puts his hands together and...**  
  
**Angelic Cloud**: Ka...Maaaa....Haaaa.....Maaaaa...HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A dazzling white beam shoots from Cloud, startling Sephiroth so much that he didn't even block, the beam hit him DEAD ON!!! Sephiroth immediatly fell over. But before he died...**  
  
**Sephiroth**: I..Do..NOT....Die! I......Will.....live..........to.............destroy.............you.............CLOUD!!!!!

**Angelic Cloud changed back to regular Cloud as Sephiroth died.**  
  
**Cloud**: Come on you two, he will rise again in 7 days. We gotta get outta here, this place is unstable, but will never collapse. Man, that took a LOT out of me!! I was hoping not to have to use the Kamahamaha wave, It is my ultimate techniche, Goku taught it to me, after that adventure I shared with them in One Winged Angel (for this story, see Jenosavel's profile), well come on!

**Cloud quickly grabbed each of the girls (Mina and Lita) and flew out of the crater. When he looked to the South, he saw Rini and Hotaru waiting for them. He quickly flew down to them, carrying Mina and Lita with him. Once he lands, he puts them both down.**  
  
**Rini**: How did you survive that battle?

**Cloud**: I'll tell you girls later. Hotaru, does Serena have one of these communicators? (holding up Mina's Communicator device)

**Hotaru**: Yes, all the Senshi have them, even the outer senshi.

**Cloud**: Good. (presses a button on Mina's communicator) Hello?

**Serena (through Communicator)**: CLOUD, you're back, thank god! Is Rini okay?

**Cloud**: Yeah, she's...Argh...Fine!

**Serena (through Communicator)**: Cloud? Are you alright?

**Cloud**: Yes, I'm alright, could you ask Cid to get everyone on the Highwind, and fly North to the Crater? I'll meet you there.

**Serena (through Communicator)**: Sure thing! Bye!

**Cloud**: Well, that is settled, well, I had better go, I pick you up later once I meet the Highwind!

**Lita**: Can I come with you?

**Cloud**: Okay, but only one!

**Cloud sweeps her into his arms (she sighs softly), and he flies away north to the crater. He hovered there, then he flew to the ground.**  
  
**Cloud**: Listen, Lita, I really need your help, I am getting weak, I used up too much energy fighting Sephiroth to carry you anymore, I can barely fly up to the Highwind, I'll be fine once I get some rest. Can you keep an eye open for an Airship and let me know when you see one?

**Lita**: Sure, you go to sleep. I'll stand guard. (hugs him) Sleep tight!

**Cloud immediately went to sleep, and Lita just held him in her arms. She looks up to the sky for signs of the Highwind. She doesn't see anything, and she likes that a little. She cared a lot for Cloud. Then she heard the sound of some Fuel Rockets and looked up. There it was, the Highwind. She shakes Cloud!**  
  
**Lita**: Cloud, WAKE UP!!

**Cloud**: Ah, the Highwind is here, and I think I have enough strength to fly you up there.

**Cloud picks her up again and flies towards the Highwind. When he lands on the Highwind's deck, he is immediately greeted by old friends.**  
  
**Cloud**: Listen guys, we can visit later, but we first have got to pick up my friends. They are waiting for us, Barret could you take me down to the helm?

**Lita**: I'll do it!

**Cloud**: I don't think you can lift me Lita.

**Lita**: Wanna Bet?

**Lita lifts Cloud up easily and in no time, he was down at the helm. He quickly piloted the ship and landed next to Rini, Mina and Hotaru. The three of them quickly got on board.**  
  
  
  
**Well, that is the end of the Second Chapter, long eh? Now you see why it took me soooooo long to get it up. I had to think hard about these ideas. Don't worry, I already have an idea for a third chapter in this story, I expect to have that one up soon! I mean in less than a week, probably!**


End file.
